


Paralyzed

by DominaRava



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood and Gore, Drinking, F/M, Knifeplay, Making Out, Marking, Rough Sex, Sex, Violence, i cant think of any more tags, i just wanna post this because im tired of looking at it, im sick, its like 5am for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: This was originonally posted on Discord when Legion first came out, but I thought I would give it a better home here. Enjoy~





	Paralyzed

Whispers of another had been floating around- or rather a few. You took it as mere hearsay, brushing it away as the restless minds of captive animals seeing things in the shadows. But that didn't completely silence the dread growing in your stomach. For even you knew the truth deep down- _they were right._

~

_"I heard his name is Frank-"_

_"No? Her name is Julie!_

_"I thought it was Susie?"_

_"You're all fuckin' wrong- his name is Joey!"_

~

With your feet light in their step, snow crunched under them in hushed groans. Calling your fingers ice cubes as they worked against the frozen metal of the engines was an understatement, following the chime of your chattering teeth as you tried to hum away the numbing prick of the cold. You weren't even remotely prepared for this place. It couldn't be taken fast enough when Kate handed you a scarf with a gentle smile. 

"Shoulda come a little more prepared hon." She said crouching beside you to begin working by herself on the generator.

"I've never- been here before. I didn't even know-" 

You cut yourself off at the sound of a close scream. A sharp glance to your side to check for Kate made you realize how utterly alone you were now as she slipped away in a blink. Peering around the corner you could see in a hurried sprint Jake running from the killer- only- it was someone you had never seen before? Hiding yourself behind the generator, you spied in muted horror as you watched them swipe at him over and over. When their blade finally landed, a deep gush of separating flesh filled the air as the steal was ripped from his back.

Barely conscious, Jake laid in the snow pouring red into the untouched powder. Adorned in a dirty leather jacket, tight jeans that glimmered with fresh blood, and well worn canvas sneakers, their smaller form didn't look like any other, _but God if they weren't just as bloodthirsty as the rest._ The gasp that left you as they grabbed his body and threw him over their shoulder only served to give away your position as their head slowly turned in your direction. True fear pumped through you in hard pangs as hot adrenaline burned your veins. A slight rising chuckle in their chest mocked you, fully confident in their prowess, only leaving your feet to slip and skid as they scrambled against the frosted earth for your escape.

By the hairs of your ass you managed to get away from the torrent of bloodlust. Standing there at the gates as you made your way out stood a heaving hunter with blade soiled with your companions lives. A short breath left your pace slowing, looking back at the figure standing there. Or maybe- they weren't alone, as shadows and glimmers of others seemed to flicker around them. Upon the different shadows faces sat equally uniformly unique masks, only slightly different from the main. An overwhelming urge to call out washed over you as you tried to make sense of the new nightmare in this place. 

"Who are you?!" You shouted, letting your hot breath billow in steamy clouds. 

A slow chuckle turned into a wicked laugh as the other images snapped back to the singular before their laughter stopped, "Depends- Sometimes I'm Frank- or Julie- Susie- even Joey!" A lightly graveled voice called out as it wavered between a heavy masculine to light feminine in a jeering tone, "But- you guys seem tight on Legion-" A tossing twirl of their hunting knife made you swallow hard. " _-and I kinda like that._ " 

The haunting echo of their voice carried through your head and shook you to the core, as you fell into a dead sprint for your release. Were there- female forms among the shadows? In the mix of voices it sounded as if they were young. Curiosity ate at you violently as the warm cradle of The Entity took you back to the campfire. In the peaceful quiet of its darkness, the thought of the new addition to the murder family was concerning to say the least.

~

_"The one you saw, his name is Frank. Real motherfucker that one- according to the Journal, the other ones you saw were his friends."_

_"Wait, what do you mean his friends? Since when do killers get to team up?"_

_"You're thinkin' too much about it kid. It's only one at a time, but they're still- here I suppose. Heard he had a rough upbringing, moved to a new place and started to raise some hell with the kids he met there. Gotta watch out for him too- nasty arm on that one."_

~

In the next trial you were back at the Yamaoka estate, quietly creeping around the bamboo stalks reaching for the sky. The thought of Legion, their leader _Frank_ , hadn't left your mind since you'd met them and subsequently learned a thing or two about them. Damning wonder pulled you to want to know more about them, but oh the crippling fear of seeing their blade rip through the air made you give pause. Slipping between a pair of boulders you looked around, trying to find a safe place to get to work. Not even a minute had gone by before you felt the suffocating pull of a strong arm wrapping around your chest. Sinking the tip of a hunting blade into your shoulder to pin you in place against their chest, their heaving breath rushed in your ear as you blood pumped to match. 

"I heard you've been askin' a lot of questions about me." The voice was a clear male, but none you had ever encountered. 

Turning your head as best as you could against the searing pain, a glimpse of their mask was caught. It was _Them._ Fear turned your skin cold as they pushed the blade farther into you agonizingly slow. Pulling your own labored breaths from your chest left your body trembling as it was hard to even begin to put together any sort train of thought. How difficult it was to ignore the hot flood of your rubies as they gushed and spilled around his knife, leaving your fingers to messily slip around when you reached to touch the area, hoping it hadn't been real. 

"F-Fuck-! Yeah- I- al-always collect information- on new ar-rivals. I like- to know- who I'm up against!" You forced from behind gritted teeth while your blood dyed your shirt in stunning rouge. 

"See- I don't like people knowin' all that personal shit aboot me- So whatever you learned- you're gonna forget it. I'll make sure of it." Punctuating his words with a heavy press, the metal of his blade made you wail a pathetic cry. 

Another scream ripped from you as he twisted the tool within, scraping your bones and cutting the delicate tissues. Before anything else could be done, a fantastically bright light shone at the two of you, making him flinch just enough for a wiggle- then a push- and another disheartening cry echoed at the removal of his blade. Getting out of his grasp was easier than you thought, but the battle had just begun. Your shoulder poured blood over your chest and stomach, begging to be mended. Swiftly your companions rushed up beside you to help, easing your struggle- for now. 

\--

"Frank- is that you?" You asked weakly to the bloodied visage hiding their face. 

The familiar call of his name made him pull in a sharp breath, "Don't call me that like you've fuckin' earned it." 

His knife was already against your throat as he held you pinned into the crumbling drywall. Muffled slightly behind the mask, you could hear the venom on his tongue. You were the last one alive- _his obsession._ The smothering presence of your connection so close made your chest heave and your head throb under the clutch of his fist wired to your throat. Dingy bloodstained jeans and a tattered hoodie made him seem much closer to human than everyone else, despite the madness in his grasp. 

"I'm sorry- I- what I learned about you- honestly it sounds like we could have been friends- ya know, before you started murdering." You said with slight huff of a chuckle. 

He pressed his weight against you again, "Is that what ya think?" Leaning in with his mask close to your lips he continued, "Think we could'a been friends?" Throwing you down onto the floor, he straddled your hips, pinning you there. 

"Try again Babe." His blade lifted high and repeatedly laid into the soft of your chest. 

Each lift of his blade made a heavy wet thud when he brought it back down, "Maybe next time- I'll have some mercy- _or not!_ " Following his taunt came a vicious laugh, tormenting you as your world faded to black. 

\--

From the last time you saw him, _them_ , how they acted around you seemed to fade and change by the moment. It was strange seeing the others up close when he let them have their time. A few instances you tried to prod them for any sort insight into anything about them beyond what Frank had already lamented about, but they kept their lips sealed, only taking the moment to tell you to _shut up_ or something of the like until Julie finally spoke up one day after setting you firm on a hook. 

"It's so fucking annoying- he's been thinking about you non-stop. We all have to share a brain and listening to, and seeing him lose his shit over you recently has been a lot for all of us." You could hear the frustration hiding in the calm of her voice behind the mask. 

Struggling to find the air to breathe, your hands slipping with blood against the pushing claws of the Entity, "I- It's n-not f-f-air-- that- you guys- h-have to sh-hare a body-!" 

"Tell me about it." She took another slow breath as she closed the distance between you hanging above her, the blood from your wounded chest splattering across the white of her mask, "I can't do shit about him, but- if you keep up your nosy bullshit- I'll make you suffer." 

Despite the way he made your heart throb with terror whenever you came within range, you couldn't see yourself seeking to end the quips and heated moments between the two of you when he took a detour to the hooks. A stoked flame of defiance sparked in your stomach as the wobbling strength of your arms counted the last second down to their collapse. 

"T-tell F-Frank-- I- c-can't wait until n-next time~"

It probably hadn't been the best plan to tease Julie in such a way, as the following trials against them were commandeered by her hold over their body as you heard her breath thundering behind you. Nothing had been done and there was no way you going to be able to escape her. How she tore into you was barely human, letting all her pent up anger pour into every push of her blade as you painted her once again. When it happened again the next night on their home turf, you knew you going to be in for a painful time, but a sort of relief washed over you when you saw it was him this time. Making your heart sink lower and lower was the sway in his step-- the playfulness in the way he bounced the handle of his knife in his hand as you feared the worst in his intentions. 

For good reason too- as the whip of his grasp snared you into his hold in his grip for God only knows how long as he dragged you to the most secluded place he could think of in the haste of his step. Oh how he wanted to take his time with you though, all those trials tucked away inside himself as he watched with baited breath until this moment nearly had him shaking. Had it not been for the familiar burn running through his veins, his fingers would have been drawn to a tremble as they pulled his blade across the delicate split of your skin. Bound and frozen he kept you strung up like his own plaything as he paid little care in the placement of the gashes he cut into you. Worse still was the shift in his grip on his form as he let the haunting float of their voice surround you; hearing Julie's voice laced in with the sweetly terrible things he was saying only adding to the surreal touch of the whole situation. 

"Yeah? You like that?" 

His hand gripped your hair in a tight fist as the fresh cuts littering your skin burned sweetly with the cool evening air brushing into them. The collective cadence of their voice rang in your ears while ghosted hands worked over your bloodied frame. Violence in their grasp made your lips tremble, holding you down as their shepherd drug his blade over the splitting delicacy of your skin. This wasn't sacrifice- it was torture. 

"F-Frank! Wait! No more! No!" You cried against the cold of his knife, all while he reveled in your agony. 

"Come on Babe, I thought you wanted to-" A swift rip had your clothing shredded, "-get to know us?!" Frank's voice cut clear through the others, sending them away as he held possession over their damned body. 

The yelp that left you as the cool air covered your frame while he flipped you on your back made him give a chuckle at your expense. A ledge under your rear gave him easy leverage to get between your thighs, keeping your hands pinned above your head. How slick your skin was becoming from the glimmer of blood falling from your fresh wounds, letting him revel in the beauty of the nearby flames making you glitter like a jewel. Drunk on the anesthetic from your adrenaline and the haze of your body pumping unreasonable pleasure through you, the gaze you held on him called for a ghosted hand to caress your cheek.

Open and exposed to his abuse, the beckoning in your eyes made his hand reach up, tilting his mask up so you could see the scars floating around lips, giving you a devious grin. When he leaned, and you could feel the touch of his breath against your neck, the shiver you gave him was involuntary as it tore down your spine. Your nervous excitement didn't hinder his though, feeling the hard bite of his jaw mar into your skin. The following struggle of your wrists in his hands was merely a waste of energy as he continued to bite hard, letting his tongue run over the tender area as he went. You knew by the time he was done with you, there would be no clear skin left untouched by his affection. 

"Don't move." 

The threat in their collective tone flashing back for a moment made you wince and nod as he let the hands high above your head go, watching closely as they pushed their blade back into its sheath at his waist. When he caught you staring, a slight grin pulled at his lips. You were already more than used by his hands as rivers of your life ran in streams down your body. Every touch, every possessive grab of his hand made his prints slip and smear across your skin in slow drags as they caught on the quickly drying fluid. 

In the pause of his shifting pants, disobeying his command, you leaned forward, your fingers carefully reaching out for his scarred visage. Leaving him partially taken aback, and stopped moving as you reached for him. As your bloodied fingers caressed his cheek, you could see the clearly visible intake of air as he turned over in his head to just take you out right there. But, his hand met yours, pulling your stained fingers to his lips to lay a few soft kisses on the tender flesh. Another moment and his chest was against yours, beats away from letting his tongue dance with yours. 

Seconds felt like they were dragging into years waiting for him to make a move, it was jarring when he finally did. Wrapping his hands around the back of your head to messily lace with your hair, his lips took yours in a rough hold. Sloppy possession made his hips rock against the heat between your legs, begging for the feeling it promised. Pushing his mask up and off his head completely made your eyes flutter as you caught glimpses of him in the dim light before covering you in his affection for a little while longer. A soft whine could be heard as he leaned back a little, eyeing you down hard with a wicked smirk before the low slow taunt that fell from his lips made your blood run cold. 

"I thought I said, _don't move._ "

The obedient nod you gave him assured you weren't going to try anything as he pulled himself from his pants. When he came back in close to you, you reached for the top of the zipper of his hoodie, pulling down and open to bare his chest as yours was. Once more his hands found their way tangling in your hair, taking full dominion over your senses when his lips met yours. Each kiss felt needier than the last as he reluctantly craved the little bits of attention you were giving him. 

"You don't know what its like-" He started between pecks, "Only one of us can be here at a time- ya know? I miss my girl- We're all here- but I can't touch her like I can touch you." 

Explaining his situation made your heart ache for him a little, letting your hands wrap over his shoulders to bring him into your arms as he laid heavy affection over your face and neck. A hard shiver from the frigid air made him pause and look at you before scooping you up in his grasp and carrying you deeper into the abandoned ski resort, keeping your frame close to keep his heat. Into the main lobby of the resort sat the large metal fireplace, keeping the place surprisingly warm-- _had they started it?_

Setting you on your feet in front of the roaring fire, he walked off briefly to return with a couple blankets and a dingy pillow that he haphazardly tossed on the floor, attempting to make a more comfortable place for the two of you. He gestured at the bed and you nodded, sitting on the soft fabric of the quilts beside the flames. A cautious hand reached out for him, drawing him in this time to join you in the warmth. Immediately he got down on top of you and smothered you in more affection. The novice movements of his hands gave away his limited experience with this, making you smile a little bit. 

"Need a little booze- or some bud to make it like old times, huh?" You said with a slight chuckle. 

He was amused by your little quip, and reached for a flask in his jacket pocket, "All ya had to do was ask." He said with a huff of a laugh before handing it to you for a swig.

You knew it. That was the only way to explain away the way he'd been acting all night, switching between the rough of his usual brutality and the neediness of the abandonment issue he was hiding behind the mask. It was hard to want to say no, feeling there wasn't much getting out of this now and if you were being honest with yourself, this was still probably the most fun you'd had since you got there. Taking the flask from his hand, you sat down on the ground before the burning warmth of the fireplace, resting your sore back against the cushion of the couch with a gentle sigh. The normally cool metal had warmed to his body heat, being ever punctuated by the vapors that filled your senses as you twisted the cap off. A distant memory whispered that the scent was a cheap whiskey as it traveled down your throat, the burn of it searing all the way down. Your brow rose as your nose scrunched from the overwhelming grip, feeling it hit your stomach hard as you handed it back to him. 

With a smirk plastered over his features, he took it and had another swallow, offering it back to you before he sat beside you, "Drink up Babe." 

Again you took it from him, feeling the weight of flask hadn't changed despite the two of you having taken a couple large drinks from it already. Down the hatch the two of you indulged a bit more, watching as his frame swayed a little beside you, knowing you were worse off than he was. Heat flooded your cheeks while the haze in your eyes followed him tucking the flask away, turning his focus back to you. 

Wounds he had left upon you still bled in some places, letting the glimmer of the fire bounce and dance across your skin. When he turned and looked at you, the message hidden in his gaze couldn't be deciphered as it seemed to mix with the haze of lust he'd been holding, and, _something else._ The gasping yelp you made when his hands went around your throat echoed in the halls of the empty building as your heart shattered with this compounding fear he wouldn't stop this time. Terrified eyes looked up at him as he pushed himself between your legs, rubbing himself against you with a half lidded gaze as he reveled in the feel of your excitement. Your gaze quickly changed however when you realized the sloppiness of his hold, the shaken unsteady beats of his hips, that stupid grin on his face while his mask sat half cocked to the side. He was drunk.

It was almost funny to see him like this. Any sort of pretense of his brutal nature seemed to buckle under desperate need for affection breaking through the cracks. Tighter his hands gripped your neck as the pressure in your face rose, sending your visage through the rainbow of suffocation. Feebly your fingers dug into the loose fabric of his jacket, trying to get him off you as he started to chuckle and giggle at your helplessness. When you felt the sudden push and drag of his cock burying in tear you apart, the wild discomfort you would have normally felt by such a move was dulled by the flow of ethanol being carried through your veins in a burning rush under your skin. 

"You like that~?" He cooed with a slight slur as he leaned in, his face being the only thing you could make out with darkness creeping in on the edge of your vision. 

With every push and pull of his hips, you could feel every inch of him as he forcefully coated himself in what little lube you had to offer. Knowing that the snare of unconsciousness was just on the horizon, panic laced through you with your heart beating at a near bone shattering rate. Weaker and weaker your fingers let their hold in his jacket go, slumping down his forearms onto the cool tiles of the lobby floor. Some logic seemed to cut through his fog because a sudden release of tension from around your neck let your face relax for only a second before you felt a hard slap across your cheek. 

"Hey~! Wake up! I'm not fuckin- done with you yet." 

Your eyes fluttered up at him at the shock of pain against your flaming cheeks. Trying to focus on him was more of a task than you imagined, only being able to make out his smile against the shadows of flickering fire light. The two of you sat like that paused for a moment, chests heaving as he made sure you were fine for the most part before he continued the pace of his hips.

After a short time it felt like your face was slowly returning to normal while he admired his handiwork across your body. His own heat got the better of him, making him strip what little clothing he still had on and tossing it to the side to kick his pants off messily. The longer the drink had to work through the two of you, the more reckless and affectionate he became, smothering you in a whirlwind of drunken delirium. 

"You know you're our bitch now, right~?" He said with a rough kiss and bite to your ear, laying his chest against yours. 

It was surprising how light he was compared to what was usually anticipated from his kind. There was something about it that made him more-- _approachable_ , if that was a word you could use to describe someone like him, or _them_ rather. Still, your hands reached and went around his back, holding him close as he dove back into covering your neck and shoulders in bruises. Was it really part of him to leave his mark all upon you like this? Maybe as a notice to the others that you were his, for now. 

In the haze of your boozed brain, you turned over what you had learned about him already. He had always been alone; while not alone in the sense of physical, the personal attachments he should have held weren't there. Through manipulation he surrounded himself with those who begged for a taste of freedom, while he was willing to step on the bodies of the fallen of whoever got in his way. Until- it got real. Until- he fell in love. What he wouldn't give to go back to those breaths of moments with her between the escapades. For now though, he was more than pleased to have you spread wide under him, letting the wave of affection he'd been holding back start to flood in. 

How soon he would tip the scales in favor o his own pleasure didn't seem to matter in the grand scheme of things. Despite his rough careless use of you, he seemed to be losing himself in just having you so close. Taking care in running and lacing his fingers in your hair, or stealing every free chance he could to place rough lashes of his tongue against your nipples. You thought it was over as he pried himself off you to flop onto the couch before beckoning for you to come have a seat on top. Being the one to take more involvement in the moment made your head fizzle as you felt the brush of the hair on his thighs against yours. Sinking slowly back down on him had his eyes flicking between yours and the sight of his cock disappearing back into you. Something in the way he looked at you when you settled on him kicked your chest and left you wanting something you didn't think you needed from him. 

If you hadn't of been the one to do it, you wouldn't have believed it if someone told you _Frank Morrison_ was capable of reciprocating tenderness as his lips begged to come back to the safety of yours. At the roll of your hips he couldn't silence the groans as every last bit of punkass persona dripped off his shoulders, urging you to take more care in your movements as the gasps you earned seemed to mean so much more coming from a killer like him. Maybe you got a little too into yourself when you saw the colorful display on his throat begging to be kissed, _licked_ even. Even if you did take a step too far, it didn't throw him off base as the sounds of his needy moans begged for the affection you laid against the sensitive skin of his neck. 

Holding you tight, he snared your hips in a vice as he let his head fall back over the backrest of the couch with his senses swimming in pleasure. The only thing you hadn't really thought to tease yet were the shinning piercings holding his nipples captive, letting a curious finger brush one as you let your hands pull lightly over his chest. When he gave you another quiet groan at the feel of your fingertips, the wicked heat that burned your cheeks made your stomach flip as your pace crawled to a deep heavy drop of your hips. It surprised you when he finally spoke up again, realizing he'd been quiet for so long in the first place. 

"Tryin' to make me cum in ya?" Frank huffed as the flames made a glow dance around the sweat and blush holding his features. 

Using the lighter side of your voice, you let the slow milk of his cock continue, "Aren't you?" 

You could almost see the jump of his heart in his chest as the playfulness from your response made it damn near impossible to keep it together, "Fuck.. don't do that to me." 

That alone was enough to send him over the edge, with the solid grip of his hands letting his fingers dig into your skin with a harsh bite. Taking his face in your hands as his climax filled you, the heaving breaths o him rushed against your lips before he spoke again. 

"Yeah~? You like me fillin' you up Baby?" He said in overconfident breaths as he kept your hips rocking on his lap, "You're gonna cum for me too, okay?" 

The way his tone changed matched the lacing of his hands back into your hair as his thrusts went harder, feeling the slick of his sweat slipping between you as you couldn’t get away from the choke of his supernatural possession over you. You didn’t know if any other killer had taken advantage of their connection to their obsession in such a way, but if you were the first, you knew you wouldn’t be the last as being so close to the source of your throbbing heart made it burst as you came undone around him. Settling back into his presence, your head rested against his as he let his arms rest over your hips, still taking notice of the cuts, welts, and bruises littering your flesh from his affection. Having him pull you off to pin you under his weight as he laid on top of you in the cushions of the couch left you to only rub his back as you tried to figure out where you next move would be. 

“Hey-“ He said gently. 

“Hm?” 

“We should do this again sometime.” 

“Yeah? Is that allowed?” You asked with a slight chuckle. 

“Have I _ever_ followed the fuckin’ rules?” He mumbled against your chest. 

“You wouldn’t be here if you did.” You chirped with a smile as he gave an audible huff of a groan.


End file.
